Hot Exercise Routine (A gay american dad fanfic)
by BigBiBoy
Summary: Greg & Terry have invited Stan over and Stan is not sure why. When he finds out he gives them some "exercise" ;) WARNING GAY SEX INVOLVED


Stan X Greg X Terry

**DISCLAIMER**  
I do not own these characters or the show by any means. The only thing I own here is the storyline nothing else. WARNING: Gay sex involved**

**Hope you enjoy **

Greg and Terry had just woken up; it was the weekend so they didn't have to work, the night before they had sex and fallen asleep without getting dressed so they were still naked exposing their sexy naked bodies, they did live alone after all so who cares if they were to just walk around naked. Terry stood up out of bed giving Greg a chance to stare at his lovers hot ass which he had earlier been inside. "Have you given anymore thought to my suggestion sweetheart?" asked Greg still lying in bed. "I don't know baby, I mean I'd love to but…I mean Stan Smith?" "Oh c'mon you cannot honestly tell me you've never fantasized about that man, I mean the times he's walked by his window naked in the mornings I've seen the look on your face."

"I know I just…..he looks like he'd be rough" said Terry. "I thought you liked it rough now and then?" replied Greg. "I suppose…..ok fine, invite him over tonight and well see how it goes" "Great!" said Greg excitedly.

The day seem to slowly go by, both of them had different anticipations for the night. Greg couldn't wait to bend over then fuck Stan while having Terry blowing Stan. On the other hand Terry was thinking of how sore he was going to be when the night was over, but in the back of his mind this kind of turned him on.

It was 9:00pm now, Terry was downstairs waiting for Stan while Greg was in a hot soapy shower preparing himself for Stan. He couldn't believe it they were finally going to have a threesome with Stan Smith, after he came out of the closet to his wife then her confessing she'd been sneaking around with Bullocks wife, the only action Stan had gotten was with his boss, nothing since then.

Then the doorbell rang, Terry stood up and answered the door to Stan standing there in his regular work uniform (Terry likes a man in uniform anyway) "Hey Stan" "Hi Terry, so you guys said you wanted me to come over, do you guys need something?" (Stan was oblivious to what the two had planned). "Come on in Stan, me and Greg will explain when he gets out of the shower."

Greg came down the stairs about five minutes later. He walked down the stairs in his bath robe and with nothing on under it.

"Oh hi Stan" he said as he entered the living room and sat next to Stan on the sofa, with Terry on the other side of Stan. "Hi Greg, so now can you guys tell me what's going on?"

"Sure Stan" replied Greg and he scooted closer to him. "You see me and Terry have been….wanting to try new things recently and we were wondering…." Greg then put his arm around Stan and used his other hand to run his finger along Stan's hard chest, while Greg did this Terry reached down and grabbed Stan's crotch. "….if you would like to….." Stan knew what they were getting at so he interrupted and said "Wow guy's, I'd love to but I gotta warn you I fuck hard"

"We want nothing less" replied Greg. "We want you to make us your bitches for the night" "Well in that case…" Stan puts his arms around the two of them "Strip down and give me a little show to get me hard" demanded Stan. The two had no objection to this demand, the two stood up and Greg started to unbutton his shirt while looking down at Stan while Terry wasn't facing Stan but he had a reason, it was so Stan could get a good look at what he was going to be ploughing later on, he unzipped his pants and slowly moved them off of his legs and Stan did exactly what Terry had planned, he looked over and stared at Terry's amazing ass but it was sadly hidden behind his sexy tight underwear. Stan reached over and grabbed Terry's ass and Terry moaned in pleasure "Come on Terry baby, don't tease me show me that beautiful ass of yours" "Anything for you baby" replied Terry.

Terry then bent over so he would expose his butt and slid his underwear off of himself and he was now lower body naked. "mmmmmm now that's what I'm talking about" said Stan as he once again reached over but this time he started to finger bang Terry's ass. Terry was moaning loudly in pleasure and while all this was going on Greg started feeling left out so he tried to win back Stan's attention while allowing Terry to still have it. "Hey Stan, you're a big strong, well-built man could you feel my chest and let me know if my work out routine is working?" "My pleasure Gregory" with his free hand he felt around Greg's chest and said "Damn Greg, your exercise is working wonders baby." Said stan

"I cant hold back anymore guys, I'm gonna have to stick my cock in one of you and soon, undress yourselves then undress me"

Stan took his fingers out of Terry's asshole and watched as the two gay men stripped off the remainder of their clothes in front of him. When the two of them we're wearing nothing else they stood in front of Stan allowing him to get a look at the men he was soon going to stick himself inside of. He raised his hand and signalled that he wanted the two to approach him "C'mon boys, my zipper is killing me and I'm dying to get blown by one of you" "I'll do it" instantly replied Terry. Terry bent down and unzipped Stan's pants and said "Hope you don't mind Stan but I might end up ripping these off" "I can always buy new ones don't worry" Terry ripped Stan's pants right off and was faced with Stan's amazing manhood "Wow Stan, you are really well hung" "Well Terry you and Greg aren't so bad yourselves"

Terry giggled then started licking Stan's ball sack, "mmmmmmm tastes amazing Stan" said Terry. "I bet your cock tastes even better" giving that obvious hint he wrapped his lips right around the head of Stan's penis and then moved his mouth down it and began sucking on Stan's cock. While he did this Greg came over and sat next to Stan "C'mon Terry you've got a free hand there don't you?" said Greg as he shoved his cock closer to Terry's hand. Terry started giving his boyfriend a handjob while still sucking on Stan. "Damn you boy's really know how to have fun" said Stan while groaning from the pleasure. Greg looked over at Stan and said "Want me to take off your shirt and tie Stan?" "I'd love you to" replied Stan. Taking those words in Greg started unbuttoning Stan's shirt quickly, he just couldn't wait to see him naked…again.

He got the shirt off of Stan and started rubbing his tough hard chest. "Hey Stan, how do you stay so fit?" "Honestly good hard sex keeps me strong Greg" "Mind if we join your exercise routine more often Stan?" "It would be my pleasure boys…oh yes! Here comes my load Terry" with those few words he came straight into Terry's mouth. "I hope there's still some left in there for me" teased Greg as he rubbed Stan's balls. "Hop on and find out" Greg took this invitation and sat down on Stan's cock (while facing Stan), he let out a huge moan of pleasure. Terry was still knelt down on the floor just behind his boyfriends ass, he was now faced with a sexy ass and hard beautiful balls. He decided to go exactly with the first idea that came into his head. He moved his head down slightly and licked Stan's balls while rubbing Greg's ass and spanking him every so often.

Greg started jacking himself off while jumping up and down hard on Stan's dick, and Terry began stroking his own manhood while continuing what he was already doing. The 3 had never had better sex in their lives, they knew this was the beginning of something amazing. They all continued to fuck until 2am. And continued fooling around for years and years after that. Stan would come home from work and visit Greg and Terry for their "exercise routine"

**I hope everyone enjoyed this and thank you to _ for the idea of putting Stan with Greg & Terry. Let me know what you think and tell me if you have any ideas for sex fanfictions you would like me to write ****. Thanks for reading**


End file.
